Leah Rose
Appearance Leah has light-ish red hair that hangs just below her shoulders, bangs pushed to the side while the middle ones are flung backwards over her head. She has bright green eyes and a slender body, without much muscle. She has a small, cute nose as well as a thin mouth, although it is capable of producing a wide, dazzling smile. Her legs below the knees are cybernetic. She usually wears some form of short shorts/skirt combined with a long sleeve collared shirt with small a black and silver vest. Personality Leah is a glass-half-full kind of person, always staying as positive as can be. She is also an extremely curious woman. At this point in her life she will not pass up any opportunity for adventure, as adventure always leads to learning opportunities that feed her curiosity. Always cheery, she never minds having a nice conversation with anybody who is willing to talk, striving to learn as much as she can about them. After getting to know someone, there is no bounds to the questions she may ask them. At times she can be very sensitive, and she doesn't always take it well when her feelings are hurt, leading to a sad and surprisingly angry version of herself, which she always tries to hide. More than often, however, she can joke around and dismiss insults, willing to try and change any situation into a fun time. She is also a very sympathetic person no matter what kind of problems her friends are having. Leah can also be serious when she needs to be, mainly during particularly tough combat encounters. She tries to do her best and keep her positive attitude when she is bargaining with fellow merchants as well. Her charismatic nature leads to her thinking she can bring out the best in others if she tries hard enough. Biography Leah was born on a small island in the southern part of the East Blue. She was the first and only child her parents had, due to her mother's poor fertility. Her parents loved her very much while growing up, always wanting her to be content with life and those around her. Her dad, being quite the rifle fanatic, started teaching her how to shoot with a long range weapon at the young age of eight years old. She started slow, but kept on practicing on her own time, becoming quite good at long range target practice. Something else she learned at an early age was how to find the best deals on the local market, even bargaining down prices with the most stubborn of merchants. It started with little things, like fruit and small trinkets, but as she got older she learned to bargain for more important things, such as ammunition for her rifle and fuel for her legs. Through her efforts, she learned the intricacies of the market inside and out, now very adept when it comes to purchasing products. She acquired her new legs at age fifteen while exploring the nearby forest one day. Walking off the path for a bit of exploring, she fell into an old pitfall trap that had been long forgotten, sending her down a 24 foot drop, breaking both legs in about three different places each. Trapped for over a day with no food or water, she cried and cried for help until her father found her. He eventually got her out with spare rope, then rushed her over to the islands only doctor, a man of eighty six years. It was slow work, but eventually he outfitted her with two new cybernetic legs, both reaching up to just below her knees. It took over two years to get used to them, but by age seventeen Leah was able to run again, once again content with life. By age twenty four, Leah longed for the open sea. She wanted to go out and see the big markets of the world and to follow her parents urging to make the world a better place. She decided that was best done by taking out criminals, so she chose to become a bounty hunter. She set sail for Loguetown on her twenty fifth birthday, morals set and rifle on her back, where she has lived ever since. Despite her best efforts, she never made a huge name for herself with neither with the small bounties she collected nor her prowess on the market, and now she's determined more than ever to change that. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Additionally, they they tend to be well-connected in trading circles. Primary Trait: Merchants can get a 15% discount on any purchases they make, no matter what the item. Additionally, a merchant may purchase any item that is available to be purchased, regardless of additional requirements. Such items will have their price increased by 15% of the original price for every purchase barrier the merchant is bypassing. Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Rare Find (1 Trait): A keen merchant always has his eyes and ears open for an exceptional deal. At the end of every Mini Arc, the character will be offered a rare and valuable item determined at random (weapons, armour, devices, dials, materials, etc.) that they can purchase. Long Range Snipe(Free of cost): Once per arc, Leah can shoot a target from any distance on the island, so long as the shot target isn't being blocked or obscured by anything. The shot is loud and easily tracked allowing it to be reacted to like a normal shot. Trait(Cost): Description General Traits Fate of the Mighty (2 Traits) Agility: Zealous(1 Trait): This character's agility is boosted by 15%. Perception: Keen(2 Traits): This character's agility is boosted by 30%. Strength: Giant(1 Trait): This character's strength is boosted by 15% Items Beli: 16,700 Iron Sniper Rifle: A basic sniper rifle made out of iron, equipped with a low range scope. Cyborg Legs/Springs: Both legs have springs inside them, and the legs come up to just below knees. Both the legs and the springs are made of iron. The shins and calves are slender, the calves curving nicely into the lower ankle. Each ankle has heavy bolts on each side, and each individual toe is made up of three individual pieces. She doesn't wear shoes to cover her metal feet. On the bottom of each foot, there is a large square that slides up and into the foot when the springs are activated, allowing the springs to be used. Father's Necklace: A necklace that Leah never takes off, consisting of an intricate rose petal design. Given to her by her father at a very young age. Techniques Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Technique(Rank): (Description) (Technique Point Cost) Category:Pirate Category:NPC